The Double
by Stony22
Summary: Tony's jealous of Steve's new dildo.


"Tell me what you want, Steve. You were such a good boy today on our mission that you can have anything you want… Just tell Daddy what you need," Tony whispered seductively into Steve's ear as he took both of their cocks into his right hand and stroked them in unison.

"G-get the double…" Steve moaned, brushing Tony's hand away from his cock and pointing over at the dresser across the room.

Tony sighed in disappointment at the request, but he acquiesced. He gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips before he rolled off of the bed, walked over to their dresser and opened the third drawer. As he pulled out the eighteen inch long black silicone dildo Steve loved so much, he took a moment to admire it. It was double ended, had ripples, and was thin enough to where Tony could wrap his whole hand around it. He twirled it around in his hands, rubbed his thumb along the cock head on the left end, and sauntered back over to the bed with a forced seductive grin on his face.

Steve and Tony bought it on a whim the day after they tag teamed Bruce in the kitchen. After they dropped Bruce off at his apartment in the morning, they decided to spend the day shopping. Tony took Steve into the sex toy shop in "Teaser's Palace" strip club against his wishes, though he warmed up to the idea the moment they stepped inside. Steve had never been in an adult novelty store before, and he was in awe of the various costumes, DVDs, and sex games that the store had to offer. Tony was thankful to find that the items that he bought when his fiancé looked pre-serum were no longer in stock, and he was able to fully relax as they browsed through the aisles hand in hand.

When they walked to the back of the store, Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the impressive double ended dildo in a clear box. He stared at it for a long time before he felt comfortable approaching it, and he looked over at Tony to make sure it was okay to look. Tony chuckled a little as he watched his lover drag him over to the toy, and when Steve pulled away from him to take it from the shelf he couldn't help but grin. Before Steve could say a word he took the box from his hands and paid for it at the register. He hadn't seen Steve so enthusiastic about a sexual toy since the anal beads Tony bought shortly after they got engaged, and he couldn't wait to try it out with the blonde.

Three weeks later, however, Tony came to loathe the toy. All Steve ever wanted to do was use the precious black dildo that he lovingly called "the double". It didn't matter what sexual activity was involved; Steve always had to find a way to include the double ended dildo. While Tony understood that Steve was just excited about his first purchase at a sex toy shop and really enjoyed it, the brunet couldn't help but feel that he was being replaced. Steve didn't ask Tony to fuck him anymore; rather all he wanted was for them to bang the toy at the same time. Not only that, but Steve liked it best when they faced away from each other during sessions with the double.

Tony grabbed a bottle of lube off of the nightstand and smeared it all over the fake cock as he watched Steve assume his favorite position. He flipped over onto his belly and lifted himself up until he was on his hands and knees. His legs were spread wide apart, and Tony couldn't help but admire the sight in front of him. He loved Steve's round, firm cheeks, his perfect pink hole, and the fuzzy hair surrounding it. Tony wanted to open it up with tongue, fingers, and cock, but that wasn't what Steve was interested in. All he cared about was the double ended dildo, and he watched hungrily as his fiancé finished up with the lube and tossed him the bottle.

They both prepped their own assholes, which was another thing that bothered Tony. Ever since they bought the dildo Steve was overeager and only had enough patience to open himself up. He complained that Tony took far too long, and as a result they had hardly touched each other at all. When they were prepped, Tony pressed the head of the fake cock to Steve's tight ring of muscle and slowly pushed it inside, and he could feel his dick stiffen at the sight of watching Steve's arms and legs shake from the sensation.

"Don't keep me waiting, please… Just shove it in," Steve moaned into the pillow as Tony pushed six inches of the toy inside of his partner's tight hole.

Steve moved his hand back to keep the dildo in place as Tony took his place on the opposite side of the black toy. He got on his hands and knees and slowly positioned the tip of the fake dick at his hole. When he tried to push himself onto it, however, Steve would push more of the cock into his own ass, preventing Tony from getting any of it himself. Realizing that there was no way he was going to get any of the cock himself, Tony turned around and sat at the end of the bed to watch Steve please himself. He was shocked at how much of the flexible dildo Steve was able to take in his hole, and when the blonde began to take his hand off of the toy Tony gripped the other end of it to keep it still.

Tony sat there completely unsatisfied as he held the dildo in place, making sure that it wouldn't slip too far inside of Steve or get sucked in by mistake. The last thing he wanted was for Steve to get injured while he was lost in sexual abandon, and even though Tony wasn't getting anything out of this experience it made him happy seeing his partner enjoying himself so much. When he watched Steve cry out unintelligible words as he came all over their sheets, Tony wondered what he'd done wrong that made Steve want to replace him with a cheap sex toy.

He slowly eased the fake cock out of Steve's as, tossed the dildo onto the floor and lay down next to his partner, who was a sweaty, cummy mess. Steve wiped the beads of sweat away from his brow and turned his head to the right so he was looking at his lover, who was feigning contentment. He leaned over, gave his fiancé a big kiss, told him he loved him and then turned off the light, leaving Tony still hard and feeling inadequate.

That night, Tony couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how a piece of silicone was outshining him in the bedroom, and he knew he couldn't take much more of it. Not only did Steve adore the toy, but he wouldn't let Tony enjoy it. Whenever the double came into play it was all about Steve, and he completely forgot about the man who bought it for him.

_Here I am, wide awake with an aching cock, and then there's Steve… I'm not going to compete with that toy anymore. Steve, you're in for the morning of your life, _Tony thought to himself as he got out of bed, got dressed and rushed out of the tower.

When Steve woke up in the morning, he was surprised to find that Tony wasn't there. Since the sounding incident Tony hadn't left their bedroom without notifying him, so he felt a bit uneasy. While he didn't believe that Tony was going back on his word, he was afraid that something bad had happened to him.

"Jarvis, where's Tony?" Steve asked as he pushed aside the covers and got out of bed.

"I am only permitted to say that Master Stark is not in his lab, Captain Rogers," the A.I answered, earning a mumbled "thanks" from Steve.

If Tony was in any real danger Jarvis would have told him, so Steve hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed for the day. After he was clean and tidy, Steve went in the kitchen to make a nice breakfast for himself and his fiancé. French toast was always one of Tony's favorites, and since he gave Steve a great round of sex the night before he decided it was the least he could do.

Steve appreciated the fact that Tony let him use his new sex toy so often, though he wondered why he never attempted any penetrative sex with anything other than the toy. Since they bought the double several weeks ago, Steve and Tony hadn't actually had sex without it involved. Steve loved it and really enjoyed its use, but he was afraid that maybe his lover had grown tired of fucking him and just wanted a toy to do the dirty work for him. As much as Steve loved his double dildo, he still cared more about Tony and wondered why he wasn't being as intimate with him since it was introduced into their bedroom escapades.

_I hope he's okay… He looked happy when we were done last night, and the look he gave me before we used it was sincere, so he must really enjoy it as much as I do. Maybe it's not enough for him though. We'll have to have a talk about it after breakfast, _Steve decided as he sprinkled some cinnamon on the toast before plating it.

"Jarvis, tell Tony wherever he is that breakfast's ready," Steve commanded as he made a plate for himself and his partner and sat down at the table.

When he took his first bite of French toast, Steve felt something clasp around his neck. He lifted his hand up to see what it was, and when he touched it he realized it was his bitch collar. Tony was in the mood to play, and the moment that Steve put the pieces together his cock sprang to life.

"Who do you answer to, cunt?" Tony growled into Steve's ear as he pulled on the chain, choking the blonde for a brief moment.

"D-Daddy," Steve quickly responded, and when he turned around to look at Tony he was shocked by the outfit he saw.

Tony was wearing a pair of aviators, skintight leather pants, black boots, and a black crisscross harness across his chest. Steve had never seen him decked out in leather gear to this extent, and the sight surprised him. He always loved the feeling of leather against his skin, and the fact that Tony was wearing so much of it told Steve that he was going to enjoy every moment of whatever was to come.

"Get on the ground and crawl to the bedroom, you pathetic piece of shit," Tony spat as he yanked hard on the metal chain, and Steve immediately got down onto the ground and followed his fiancé's lead.

When they reached the bedroom, Steve looked around the room for any sign of what kind of rough play they'd be engaging in, but there was nothing. Everything was the same as it was when he woke up, so he whimpered quietly to himself in anticipation and fear of what Tony had planned.

Tony unhooked the chain from the collar, got down on his knees and slapped Steve hard in the face. Steve didn't raise his hand to rub the sensitive flesh; in this mode Tony didn't want Steve to make a move without his command, so he kept his hands firmly planted on the floor.

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed, face down ass up like the whore you are. Spread your legs out wide for me, a bitch like you doesn't deserve privacy. Now do as you're told or Daddy's gonna make you wish you listened," Tony threatened as he stood up, stomped on Steve's fingers and marched into the bathroom, leaving Steve alone.

Steve quickly got up, removed his black shirt and blue jeans and got on the bed. He got on his hands and knees, lowered his chest and chin down onto the bed, and outstretched his arms in front of him. Steve assumed that Tony would be tying him up, so he wanted to make sure he was completely ready. He could feel the precome dripping out of his slit as he imagined the rough, forceful treatment he'd be receiving from Tony, and he hoped that this time he'd actually be getting his fiancé's cock and not just toys.

When Tony came back, he was carrying a set of handcuffs and a dark mysterious smirk was plastered on his face. Tony slowly walked over the bed, set the handcuffs down next to Steve and grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. After Steve nodded that it was okay for Tony to proceed, the brunet grabbed Steve's hands, forced them behind his back and promptly cuffed them together, restricting his movement. Tony got behind him, spread his legs out a little wider, and slapped his ass cheeks as hard as he could, alternating cheeks as if he were playing the drums.

"I'm going to stretch your cunt out so wide that not even the biggest dildo will be able to fill you up. You're going to have the prettiest gape, and you're going to love it like the hussy you are. This is going to hurt, and you know why it's going to hurt? Because it's all that whores like you deserve. Pain is what you live for, and that's what I'm going to give you, my dirty, filthy bitch," Tony's hand came down hard on Steve's left ass cheek, and he winced as he felt his fiancé's nails dig into his skin and drag down; he knew that he was clawing into the skin far enough to make him bleed, and the imagery made the situation all the hotter to Steve.

"Yes Daddy, that's all I deserve. I'm a pathetic piece of trash," Steve whispered into the pillow as he felt three slicked up fingers force themselves past his tight ring of muscle, causing him to breathe heavily in a mix of discomfort and arousal.

"It was so easy to shove three fingers inside of you, Steve. Maybe you're not the good boy that I thought you were… You're such a loose little bitch. If you weren't such a cock slut I wouldn't have to do these things to you," Tony growled as he spread apart his fingers, opening up Steve further to make their next actions easier.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. Cock just feels so good in my pussy," Steve apologized quietly, and when Tony heard him speak he pulled his fingers out of the blonde and grabbed him by his hair.

"Listen, you'll speak when you're spoken to, got it slut? I hope you enjoy the double while you can, because I'm going to make sure you never see that toy the same way again. I'm going to have you begging for my cock instead of this fake piece of shit," the brunet hissed before nipping at Steve's lower lip, causing it to bleed a little.

He watched as Tony walked over to the dresser drawer, pulled out the double and seductively flicked the tip of the end Steve usually used with his tongue. Steve's cock throbbed at the sight of his lover sucking on his favorite toy, and all he wanted at that moment was for Tony to fuck him with it.

Tony noticed the glossy look in Steve's eyes, his flushed cheeks, and the way he was licking his lips and smiled a little to himself. He loved watching Steve look this way, and the power he had over the blonde was almost maddening. It was time to get the show on the road, and give Steve exactly what he wanted.

"So, you want this in your ass, don't you slut? Yeah, of course you do. Look at you, handcuffed to a bed with a collar on. It even says that you're my bitch… That really says something about the kind of person you are, doesn't it? You're a filthy cunt, and you think the double is a lot to handle? Wait until you see what else I've got for you, my little cock slut. Want this in your ass, bitch?" Tony asked as he grabbed Steve by the collar and kissed him aggressively on the lips.

"Y-yes… Please Daddy. C-can you put a lot of lube on it too, I want it to slide in and out easy when you fuck me with it," Steve responded sheepishly as moved his ass farther up into the air to draw Tony's attention to how desperate he was.

"Daddy can do that for you… Such a good boy for asking nicely," Tony praised Steve as he grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured it all over the fake cock.

As he slathered the water based lubricant onto the dildo, he bent it in half, forming it into a "U" shape. He let go of the dildo with his left hand, allowing it flop over and hit Steve's ass cheek with a wet slap. Tony slapped the double on his fiancé's cheek one last time before he moved behind him and slammed the dildo right into Steve's moist hole. He moaned loudly as Tony swiftly shoved the silicone toy in and out of his asshole, and when he felt Tony bend the dildo and slip a little bit of the second head inside of his ass to stretch it out he gasped. Steve had never tried the double ended dildo this way before, and feeling both cock heads slip and slide inside of his tight ass was electrifying.

Tony watched as Steve squirmed beneath him, and as he pulled the dildo out all the way out then forced it back in he was surprised to see how riled up the blonde was getting. His breathing was heavy, his whole body was beginning to blush, and sweat was dripping from his neck and back. Watching Steve fall apart at his hands was endearing to Tony, and he continued to fuck Steve senseless with the dildo that was intended for two. He was careful with the two ends, pulling apart and squishing together the heads of the dick slowly to loosen Steve up. While the stretch was a bit painful, he and Tony had been engaging in stretch play on and off for months so it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Like me fucking you with both ends of your precious toy? You like the way two cock heads fit so nicely into your used up asshole? Look at you, are you about to cum? Well too bad, sluts like you don't deserve to get off!" Tony hissed as he pulled out the double dildo and grabbed Steve by the back his collar.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy, I won't until you give me permission!" Steve cried out apologetically as Tony let go of his grip and shoved one end of the fake cock into the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah, you like the taste of your own pussy, don't you. You can't get enough of the taste of lube and ass… That's the only thing you deserve. You're not good enough for anything else, bitch, and the only thing you're ever going to get are toys. No more Tony Jr. for you until you earn it, understand!" Tony raised his voice as he ripped the silicone toy from Steve's mouth and tossed it on the floor.

Steve watched as Tony pulled out a new toy, and he swallowed hard at the sight. It was a set of three large, black rubber anal beads that appeared to be a little larger than the size of golf balls, and Steve almost came from the sight. They were one of his favorite sex toys to use, even though it had been a while since they'd used them; the ones that they had were too small for Steve's tastes now.

"Think you could take these for Daddy? Of course you can, your ass has taken so many cocks I don't even need to ask that question," Tony said condescendingly as he brought them up to Steve's mouth and rubbed them around his lips.

"I'm nothing but a filthy whore Da-" Steve was cut off when Tony forcefully shoved one of the beads into the blonde's mouth, and he remembered just how much he loved the taste of rubber.

Before Steve had much time to enjoy them, Tony ripped it out of his mouth by the string and poured a generous amount of lube on each bead. When he finished, he tossed the lube bottle onto the bed, got behind Steve and forced his head back down to the pillow. Tony held Steve's head down with his left hand while he slowly pushed in the beads with the other.

Steve let out a muffled whimper as he felt the first black rubber ball push at his entrance, and he pushed himself back against the bead to ease entry. He loved the way it felt when his hole sucked in the bead; there was little better than the full feeling that came with them, and he tightened and loosened the muscles around it.

"That's a good boy… So eager to have these beads inside of you that you have to help me. Daddy likes when you're like this, you're my princess," Tony praised his lover as he promptly shoved the second bead inside of him, giving him no warning.

His eyes went wide in a mixture of discomfort from the sudden intrusion and anticipation of having the beads removed. While it took him a bit to get adjusted to the heavy feeling inside of him, he still enjoyed it and desperately wanted Tony to pull them out. Steve knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and with the addition of the final bead into his asshole he was teetering close to the edge.

"When I pull these out, you can cum. But even if you do we're still not done. I've got another toy for you, and if you whine and complain about being sensitive I'm going to shove a gag in your mouth. Understood?" Tony hissed as he pulled on the bead string, causing Steve to gasp in response.

He pulled the string at a slow, agonizing pace, watching as the first bead struggled for freedom. Tony loved watching when the beads came out; it was beautiful watching Steve's asshole reluctantly give up the object, and he couldn't get enough of seeing the bead shoot out after it was halfway out of its slick prison. The second and third met less resistance from the blonde's hole, and as Tony removed them Steve came, screaming into the pillow as his semen shot out of his dick and onto the comforter.

Tony removed his hand from Steve's head, set the anal beads down and proceeded to spread his fiancé's ass cheeks apart. He licked the red, gaping opening of Steve's asshole, and he felt Steve shiver from the inside out as he probed the inside of the blonde with his tongue. The taste of rubber, lube, and a flavor that was only Steve's tickled his taste buds, and Tony was desperate to fuck his boy toy in the ass. It wasn't the right time, however; he wanted to make Steve beg for his dick, and he wasn't at that point yet.

He spit into Steve's open, inviting hole before getting up and slapping his lover's already reddened cheeks as hard as he could. Steve's head jerked up from the flesh on flesh contact, and when he looked over at Tony he watched him pull one final toy out from underneath the bed. When he finally saw what it was, Steve's jaw opened in complete shock; he wasn't sure if this was something to be excited or terrified about.

They had looked at it briefly when they went to the sex toy shop several weeks ago, and Steve sincerely entertained the idea of giving it a try. It was blue, it was over four pounds, and it was two feet long. It was the American Challenge, and it was a challenge that Captain America just had to accept.

"Since my little cock slut seems to like toys more than his Daddy's dick, I decided to buy this. I remember watching you eye this up and down, and I know how bad your pussy wants this inside. It's big, it's heavy, and better than my cock ever could be, isn't it bitch? Just look at how pretty it is, brand new and slippery with lube. You like that, don't you? Of course you do, sluts like you can never get enough, especially not a size queen like you," Tony glared at Steve, and he had unintentionally given away his insecurities.

_Is THIS what this is about? Tony, come on, you know that I want you more than a toy…Or maybe you don't. I'm going to make sure you never think that again, _Steve thought to himself as Tony brought the dildo's head to his fiancé's asshole and poured more lube onto the toy.

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the horrendously large fuck toy enter him. It completely knocked the wind out of him, and there was nothing pleasurable to it. The challenge was too much for his ass, no matter how much prep work they did or how slow and gentle Tony was with it. When Tony stop sliding the dildo in for a second, Steve was able to collect his thoughts and form a coherent sentence.

"Daddy, this is nothing compared to your cock! Please, please let me have your dick, I need it! I've been a good boy, just fuck me please!" Steve begged, and at this point he was no longer playing along; he wanted Tony's slightly larger than average cock to replace the painful, burning sensation that came from the two foot long nightmare.

"I love to hear my bitch beg… Why do you want my cock and not this toy? This one's so big and wide, the perfect size for a slut like you," Tony's voice cracked a little in surprise at Steve's outburst, but he did as he was asked and carefully removed the toy from his partner's gape.

"I just want the best…" Steve sighed in relief as the American Challenge came out of his asshole with a sickening slurp noise, and before he even had time to relax himself he heard Tony unzip his leather pants and quickly thrust his cock inside.

Tony was so turned on that he could barely keep a rhythm going. His thrusts were erratic and fast, and he laid his chest on Steve's back as he slid in and out. The noises Steve's asshole was making were incredible; each time Tony pulled out of Steve's ass, it made a loud, wet, slurping noise, causing some of the lube to drip out of his monstrous gape. When he'd force it back in, his cock would force the air out of his lover's asshole, a squishy, slippery noise emitting from the space between his dick and Steve's hole. The sound of slick, wet flesh slapping together that an excessive amount of lube could only make permeated the room, and the sounds drove Tony mad with lust.

As Steve's asshole slurped and choked on Tony's cock, the genius brought his right hand down to his partner's dick and stroked it, trying desperately to match it with his own erratic pace. Hearing Tony shout expletives, feeling his warm breath on his back, and visualizing the brutal treatment his hole was getting drove a second orgasm out of Steve. Tony covered the head of Steve's cock with his hand as the blonde came, sending his warm cum splattering all over his palm.

"So fucking hot when you let me fuck you like this… You're the best slut a Daddy could have asked for," Tony moaned against Steve's skin as he filled Steve's insides with semen, and as soon as the last drop of cum left his slit he passed out on top of the blonde, who was too exhausted to shake him off.

He snapped back into consciousness when he felt his cock slip out of Steve's wet, sloppy cum hole, and when he slowly pulled away from Steve's body he admired the massive load that poured out of the blonde's puffy gape, though he noticed it was tinged with a hint of pink.

"Fuck, I made you bleed a little, Steve. Are you okay? You didn't use the safe word during this, did you?" Tony asked worriedly as he opened the dresser drawer, pulled out a set of keys and unlocked Steve's handcuffs.

"No, I didn't Tony, stop worrying. I'm fine… Just a little sore is all. I'll be healed up in no time, now come here," Steve turned over onto his right side and motioned for Tony to join him.

When Tony lay down in front of him, Steve wrapped his arm tightly around the smaller man's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Now that there was no way Tony could get away from him, Steve knew it was time to get down to the bottom of all of this.

"Why would you ever think that I want toys more than you, Tony? Sure I enjoy them and they're a lot of fun, but they're no substitute for you," Steve said sweetly into Tony's ear as he held him tighter to his body, enjoying the way Tony's leather pants stuck to his sweaty legs.

"You've been wanting to use the double all the time these past few weeks and since we haven't actually fucked without it I thought you were getting bored with me. Yeah, yeah, I know it's stupid to think that way, no need to tell me that Steve," Tony sighed as he looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly at Steve.

"Good, because I was going to tell you that you were stupid if I had to. I love you, Tony, and no toy's going to get in the way of that," the blonde whispered tenderly as he leaned up and kissed Tony gently on his left cheek.

From the look in Steve's eyes, Tony could tell that he had been wrong to think that the toys were replacing him. Nothing could take Tony's place; not the American Challenge, not a set of anal beads, and especially not the double.


End file.
